atashino hatsukoi
by nisikagawa rina
Summary: au ah gelap Rina capek buat summary kalau mau tau baca aja sendiri sono/ fic baru lagi deh.../ chap 1 updateeee
1. Chapter 1

aMy Prince

Rina: Minnna-saaan~~~ Rina des…

Rin: -_-

Rina: mungkin Rina belum bener nata kata-kata

Len: oh iya bagaimana nasibnya dua fic mu yang gagal itu?

Rina: (gloomy) kumohon jangan bicarakan itu lagi…

Rin: kamu buat fic apa lagi emangnya sekarang?

Rina: kalau soal itu… silahkan baca sendiri _nya_~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid and sejenisnya never ever milik Rina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo(s), alur gak nyambung/ kecepatan, GAJELAS, GAJEBO, (bisa-bisa ngomong gazebo nih), DLL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be truth I hate summary**

"_uso…_" kata itu keluar dari bibir seorang gadis kecil. Ia berdiri didepan pagar, melihat kedalam taman kesayangan nya. Ia terus menatap ke dalam, dari tatapan matanya terlihat bahwa ia syok, taman itu tidak seperti taman yang ia lihat dulu.

Tempat dimana ia pernah bernaung kalau hujan, kini bentuknya sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

Ada danau kecil yang cukup jernih airnya di pojok taman, adalah tempat biasanya ia mengambil air, kini air danau yang jernih itu terganti dengan cairan berwarna merah yang cukup segar.

Di sebuah padang rumput ditempat dimana ia biasanya piknik bersama kedua orang tuanya , kini sudah berganti menjadi padang pisau.

Tempat paling penting baginya yaitu sebuah padang bunga yang cukup luas tempat dimana ia biasanya memetik, melihat, dan merawat bunga, kini padang bunga itu sudah ludes oleh lautan api.

Gadis kecil itu melihat semuanya,kedua orang tuanya berbaring tak menentu mengucurkan cairan merah yang disebut darah. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap dan terus menatap kedua orang tuanya yang sudah menutup matanya "_kaa-san… to-san…_".

(Rina: silahkan bayangkan sendiri kejadiannya kaya mana)

(Ps. Taman itu cukup tersembunyi ditengah hutan jadi… gak ada orang yang bakalan tau)

Tak lama kemudian hujan turun cukup deras, gadis kecil itu berlari kearah sebuah sungai, dipinggir sungai itu ada sebuah pohon yang cukup besar, ia terduduk lalu memeluk lututnya dan mulai menangis.

"hei… kenapa kau menangis?" gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya ia melihat ke arah suara, yang ia bisa lihat adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut honeyblonde memegang sebuah payung . "apa yang kamu lakukan hujan-hujan begini?" lanjut anak laki-laki itu, mata biru azure itu memancarkan aura ketenangan bagi si gadis.

Dengan rilexnya gadis kecil itu jatuh dipangkuan si laki-laki, dan kembali melanjutkan tangisannya (Rin: kau sudah mulai gila; Rina: tehee)

"eh? Ap- kena- kamu kenapa?"

"Hiks…"

"kalau begitu…"

Anak laki-laki itu mencoba berdiri -tentu saja dengan tidak menjatuhkan si gadis-,

(sing: servant of evil)

Si gadis hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dengan KEINDAHAN suara si laki-laki itu. (Len: kenapa kata 'keindahan'nya di tekankan?; Rina: au … aku lagi males aja; Rin: *sweatdrop*)

"bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah mulai tenang?"

"um, tapi kenapa? Kenapa bernyanyi?"

"tentu saja dong! Tidakkah kau merasa senang ? setelah menyanyi atau mendengarkan lagu "

"memang sih…"

"kalau begitu! Aku punya permintaan terakhir sebelum aku pergi" kata si laki-laki sambil membalikkan badannya

"pergi? Kau bukan orang sini?"kata si gadis menatap laki-laki itu

"iya aku orang Tokyo, bukan orang Yokohama" jawab si laki-laki kembali mencoba duduk menatap si gadis

"jadi apa permintaan mu?" sahut si gadis sambil menalihkan pandangannya (dalam kata lain ada sedikit blush di wajahnya)

"aku ingin kau tersenyum ya… walaupun Cuma sedikit…" kata si laki-laki kembali berdiri

"eh? Kenapa senyuman? " jawab di gadis mengembalikan pandangannya

"iya… etho- kan- …"

"jangan bilang kau itu…"

"Hmphh… aku ini selalu melewati taman itu, yang kusadari ada seorang anak gadis selalu tersenyum senang bersama kedua orangtuanya, namun ketika aku melewati taman itu hari ini, seorang perampok bersama para anak buahnya bersembunyi dan ditemukan oleh orang tuamu. Para Perampok itu melawan terjadi perang darah" kata si laki-laki sambil menatap langit

"eh?"

"hhh… tanpa kusadari aku melihat gadis itu berlari ke sebuah sungai, secara langsung aku melihat gadis itu ia adalah gadis yang selama ini kulihat "

Gadis kecil itu mulai menyadari apa yang dimaksud si laki-laki

"aku sangat senang bisa melihat gadis itu secara dekat, namun ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang sangat suka kulihat, yaitu senyumannya "

"ha?" si gadis -mungkin- sudah mulai gak mengerti lagi

"mungkin aku mengatakan ini sebelum terlambat, aku menyukai gadis itu, gadis itu adalah gadis yang sedang duduk didepanku ini " lanjut si laki-laki mengakhiri ceritanya yang panjang lebar -gajelas- itu.

…

…

(HENING~)

…

…

"hmph…Hahahahahaha" mungkin tidak hanya senyuman saja keluar namun tertawa berlebihan sudah keluar dari mulut gadis itu

"eh? Ap- kena- apa nya yang lucu?"

"gyahaha… _wa-watashi – zen-zen wakanne da yo_ "

"_na-nani ga?_"

"aku benar-benar gak ngeh kamu ngomong apa"

"moh! Ya udahlah gak perlu aku jelasin lagi aku hanya senang kau sudah kembali tersenyum"

"untuk yang kali ini, apa maksudmu?"

"ahh sudah waktunya, aku pergi harus pergi _mata na~~~_"

"eh? Tunggu dulu"

"oh iya aku belum tau namamu, siapa namamu?"

"aku? Namaku Rin, Kagami Rin"

"oh kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi ya… Rin-chan" sahut laki-laki itu berlari menjauh dari Rin

"EH? TUNGGU? AKU BELUM TAU NAMAMU "

"ohh… namaku -n ka—m-e "

"EH? APA?"

"—n kagamine" anak laki-laki itu berlari menjauh dan semakin menjauh

Rin kemudian berdiri menatap laki-laki yang sudah mulai tidak kelihatan itu

'kagamine…' Rin kembali tersenyum "maybe _kimiwa watasino hatsukoi da…_"

Rina: (sekarat)

Len: dia kenapa?

Rin: au…

Rina: otak ku langsung panas kalau buat fic kaya ginian

Len: oh… ngomong-ngomong si laki-laki tadi ngomong apaan?

Rina: rahasia dong~~~ (mind)sebenernya gua juga gak ngerti tadi si laki-laki ngomong apaan…

Len: Trus nama depan nya siapa?

Rina: kalau dirimu mau tau~~~ tunggu sampai chap selanjutnya yaaa

Rin: (mind) gua punya perasaan chap selanjutnya bakalan update 1 tahun lagi…

Rina: baiklah… biar cepetan update minna berikan Rinaaa ide-ide cermerlang ya… dan~~~

**R n R ****please~~~**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

Rina: weiss~~~ Author-san Rina des~~~ Akhirnya UAS SELESAI JUGA!(girang)

Len: lama kali ngelanjutinnya!

Rina: go-gomen…

Rin: sigh… udah cepetan bales review dulu sono!

Rina: ^-^(lagi happy) oce~~~

**Review Reply~~~**

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Aduh! Sabar dulu dong! Nanti kalau udah nyampe topiknya bakalan ketahuan kok!

**Mayumoe-chan**

Domo! Mayu-chan, arigatou gozaimatsu for idea cemerlangnya, Tapi… ugh! Rina benci mengatakannya… I'm very sorry~ your idea not match with my plot, so I'm reject your idea… im very sorry! Okay!

**That's All…**

Rina: fumu…fumu…(angguk-angguk gaje) ah! Baiklah! Gua bacakan sekalian yaaa~ Disclaimernya~

All: (mind) kami juga gak ada yang mau kok…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid and sejenisnya never ever milik Rina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo(s), alur gak nyambung/ kecepatan, GAJELAS, GAJEBO, (bisa-bisa ngomong gazebo nih), DLL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be truth I hate summary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yada_~~~ Rin-_neechan_ gak boleh ninggalin Gumi sendirian disini" ujar seorang perempuan kecil (ngg.. mungkin umur 6)berambut hijau mengelayut dikaki seorang gadis –berumur 16 tahun-.

"hora… Gumi-chan, kau tidak boleh menahan Rin untuk pergi " kata seorang ibu-ibu -umurnya 22 tahun- berambut coklat lewat sambil membawa tas kecil.

"hahaha… Gumi-chan sore~ " gadis bernama Rin itu mulai menggendong perempuan kecil bernama Gumi , "tenang saja Rin-_nee,_pasti pulang cepet untuk liburan kan?" ujar seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih muda dari Rin duduk di sofa disebelahnya.

(Rina: dikarenakan rina sedang kehabisan ide mari kita skip!, Len&Rin: kelamaan)

"Jadi Rin-chan… "

"ngg?"

"kamu ngambil jurusan apa? In your new school? Miss utau-san…"

"Meiko-san _tara_… kalau gak salah sih musik"

"kalau gak salah?…, kamu gak milih sendiri?"

" aku kan diundang besiswa musik dari sekolah itu"

"di-undang… ya?, _ano_ Crypton Gakuen?"

"um!"

'tap…tap…tap'.

Suara kaki terdengar menggema di lorong dilantai 3, suatu asrama khusus perempuan. Suara langkah kaki itu berasal dari seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna honeyblond sebahu.

mata nya yang berwarna biru azure itu menatap ke setiap sudut bangunan di asrama putri yang akan segera ia tempati itu.

"Kagami-san" seru ibu-ibu yang sedari tadi menemani gadis itu berkeliling asrama.

"eh? Ah terima kasih…ng…"

"panggil saja Haku" ujar ibu-ibu bernama Haku itu memberikan kunci sambil tersenyum "ini kunci kamarmu".

"Arigatou Haku-san" ujar Gadis itu membungkukkan diri

"kalau ada masalah tinggal bilang ya" ujar sang penjaga asrama putri itu berlalu.

**Rin POV…**

Uwaaa orang-orang sini kayaknya pada baik deh. Eh? Kita belum kenalan ya? Moshi-moshi watashi Kagami Rin desu, 16 tahun asal Yokohama. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengalami kehidupan yang baru.

"Fyuh~, akhirnya barang yang terakhir masuk juga " aku tatapi kamar baruku itu dari ujung ke ujung ,

_Watashino koi yo~~ _

(penjelasan : bait diatas merupakan bait pertama lagu Romeo& Cinderella)

Lagi-lagi! Tanpa kusadari aku menyanyi tanpa disuruh lagi…

"Eh? watashiwa koi yo" senyum khas ku mulai terukir lagi jika mengingatnya, "watashi no oji" ya dialah yang mnghiburku dengan kata-katanya –yg gaje nya minta ampun- hingga aku tersenyum. Jadi! Tujuan ku kesini untuk mencarinya! Ya! Di Tokyo ini aku akan mencari nya…

Tunggu dulu kota Tokyo inikan cukup besar? Bagaimana caranya supaya bisa ketemu? Sudahlah! Yang penting aku harus mencarinya dulu!

"ngg?" ah…rupanya ada pohon yang berada tepat di jendala kamar ini. "Ah sudahlah kita awali di sekolah ini dengan memanjat pohon !".

Kalau boleh kuberi tahu, tubuhku ini selalu bergerak sendiri kalau lihat pohon, terutama yang besar.

**End of Rin POV**

Rin segera berlari keluar jendela –tepatnya tempat pohon itu berada –.

"Hup!" Rin meloncat menuju pohon besar itu untungnya mendarat dengan selamat, dan (ada yang bisa tebak? Apa yang ia akan lakukan selanjutnya?)Dia **LONCAT** saya ulangi **LONCAT ** langsung dari atas pohon itu.

Unfortunately, dibawahnya ada seorang cowok keren (cia ilah) , "ng? " gumam cowok itu (tau kan apa yang dilakukan orang kalau merasa ada sesuatu diatasnya?) Cowok itu menatap keatasnya melihat apa yang akan menimpanya.

Baiklah sampai disini ada 3 pertanyaan!

Pertanyaan pertama! kalian tau apa yang jatuh duluan kalau kalian terjun ke tanah? Ya betul kaki!,

Pertanyaan kedua! tau kan Rin itu cewek? Apa yang biasanya cewek pakai? Ya betul Rok!

Pertanyaan terakhir! apa yang akan terjadi kalau Rin itu pake Rok mau terjun ketanah, sedangkan ada cowok yang melihat keatas, ada yang bisa nebak? Kalau bisa jangan dikasih tau…

Kembali ke kenyataan…

"Akh! awas!" Seru Rin yang menyadari ada orang dibawahnya, mana cowok lagi!.

Laki-laki itu masih mengadahkan kepala ke atas, "Kyaaa! Jangan melihat" Rin mengubah posisi mendaratnya dari berdiri menjadi posisi duduk .

Ya seperti yang kita perkirakan Rin jatuh menimpa cowok itu dengan tidak elitnya. -ehem biar Rina jelaskan!- jangan ngebayangin yang gak-gak ya! Rin menimpa cowok itu cukup normal. Posisi Rin duduk sedang kan cowok itu tengkurep.(Readers: APANYA YANG NORMAL!)

"ara? Mana tu cowok?" ujar Rin yang masih bengong di tempat.

"akh.. ce—t p-r—i!" (terjemahan: cepet pergi!) kata si cowok yang -kelihatannya- mulai sekarat

"eh? Kau ada dibawah? Kok gak bilang sih?" ujar Rin mengadah kan kepalanya ke bawah tanpa beranjak dari posisinya,

"CEPETAN PERGI!" jawab cowok itu mengangkat kepalanya –tanpa bangun dari posisi tengkurepnya-

Rin segera bangun dari posisi duduk nya, cowok itupun bangun dari posisi tengkurepnya. "_daijoubu ka?_" ujar Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya .

namun… dengan kasarnya cowok itu…

'pats'

… menepis kasar tangan Rin "ngapain aku mau ditolongin ama monyet kayak lu" kata cowok itu dengan tatapan dan kata-kata yang cukup dingin, meninggalkan panah yang cukup dalem untuk Rin.

Apa yang biasanya perempuan lakukan jika diberikan tatapan dan kata-kata dingin oleh cowok keren?, ya cewek palingan teriak fan girling ato gak nangis tapi yang ini…

"DASAR KEJAM! UDAH MAU DITOLONGIN MALAH MARAH-MARAH!" ujar Rin berdiri sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Sementara si cowok Hanya bisa cengo(ah! Jangan lupa ada sweatdropnya juga), "ano… lo ngomongin apa?"

"ahh… udahlah don't mind it, ah… sebagai perkenalan boleh aku tau namamu?" kata Rin

"hmph, nama gua itu mahal gak bisa dikasih tau begitu aja" ujar cowok itu kembali sadar sambil berlalu.

"ahh,, chotto boleh tidak kau antarkan aku mengelilingi sekolah ini?"

"hmmph! Untuk apa aku mau mengantarkankanmu-"

"LEN-KUN!" ujar seorang perempuan berambut twintail seraya berlari kearah cowok itu, Rin maupun cowok yang tidak dikenal itu sama-sama menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Len-kun..?" Rin memiringkan kepalanya.

Perempuan berambut twintail itu mulai menghentikan larinya,terlihat ia mengerutkan dahinya, tanpa basa-basi dengan cepat berjalan ke arah cowok disebelah Rin itu,

"LEN! S-I-A-PA C-E-W-E-K I-N-I?" kata perempuan itu sambil mengeja hurufnya satu-satu (Rina: biasalah~ tandanya cemburu~).

Sementara cowok –keren- tadi lagi diomelin, Rin berdiri mematung sambil menatap perempuan itu dari atas sampai kebawah.

Cantik , rambutnya cukup panjang berwarna hijau tosa diikat twintail, tubuhnya langsing, pantas dikatakan bahwa dia adalah model.

Perempuan itu merasa di perhatikan-segitunya kali- kemudian mengenalkan dirinya, "ara? Watashi wa Hatsune Miku, ini Kagamine Len…" kata perempuan itu sambil menunjuk cowok-keren- tadi.

"Kagamine…" Rin masih mematung ditempat sambil bergumam sebentar, ia me-refresh kembali otaknya. 'kayaknya aku pernah denger nama itu deh' batin Rin kali ini menatap cowok-keren- itu , dia lupa bahwa semenit yang lalu dia sedang sebal terhadap nya.

"kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi ya…" ujar perempuan berambut twintail itu berlalu sambil menggandeng tangan cowok itu secara paksa.

"cho-chotto Miku!" ujar cowok itu berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya

"YA?" jawab perempuan itu menjawab dengan lembut -tapi- membesarkan suaranya, "etho… nanimo" cowok itu kembali diam dengan banjir keringat dingin.

"ano… Hatsune-sa-" Rin memajukan langkahnya

"Miku juga gak apa" ujar perempuan-eh- Miku membalikkan badannya

"boleh tidak-"

**GYAHAHAHAHAHA **(#suara Hp -ntah knapa-)

"ah! Tunggu sebentar ya…" perempuan berambut Tosca itu mengeluarkan benda yang biasa dibilang Hp, Miku tersenyum manis sebentar ke arah Rin yang kembali mematung (yang syok sekaligus kecewa mendengar Ringtonenya model cantik didepannya itu).

"_moshi-moshi? Hatsune desu… eh? Hontou?" _ajaibnya Rin kembali sadar melihat cowok itu coba-coba kabur ketika Miku sedang bertelfon ria, namun dengan santai nya Miku menarik kerah baju bagian belakang cowok bernama Len itu.

"etho… kalau begitu sampai nanti ya… Hatsune-san Kagamine-kun…" ujar Rin sambil berlalu meninggalkan kedua insan itu sambil bersweatdrop ria,

'ini fic romance kan? Kok bisa jadi humor sih' Rin bergumam pelan dan tentu saja didengar oleh sang Author sendiri,

"ya sudahlah aku keliling sendiri aja" lanjutnya.

Selama mengelilingi sekolah Rin geleng-geleng kepala gak karuan Karena ia masih memikirkan 'gua gak salah masuk fic kan?'.

Ternyata si Author sendiri juga gak kalah geleng-geleng kepala, 'gua belum dapet ide buat What happen next' batin sang Author.

(Rina: ah… sudahlah aku capek basa basian; Rin: -mind- napa aku nyadar Author yah? )

'srek…' suara gesekan pintu terdengar cukup jelas dari sebuah ruangan. Diatasnya tertulis…"Music Room" gumam Rin pelan.

Didalamnya tidak terlalu mewah. Dipojok ruangan ada lemari buku, disampingnya berderet dua buah Gitar dan dua buah Bass,

didepan ruangan ada panggung kecil serta papan tulis,

dibelakang ada loker dua deret disampingnya lemari kecil berisi dua buah violin,

satu buah trompet dan berjejer didepannya dua buah meja terpisah masing-masing mejanya terdapat empat buah kursi. Tepat di tengah dekat jendela, satu buah grand piano berwarna coklat tua.

"wah… disini ada piano juga rupanya?" ujar Rin menuju ke piano yang cukup besar itu. 'uph!' gadis berambut honeyblond itu duduk di kursi kecil, tangannya yang putih itu dengan gemulainya menekan tuts piano.

Sebuah lantunan nada terdengar lembut, setiap orang yang melewati ruang musik pada saat itu akan melihat dari balik jendela sambil bertanya-tanya "siapakah yang memainkan melodi seindah ini?".

Semua orang yang melewati ruang musik itu menahan dirinya masing-masing untuk masuk dan bertanya mereka takut mengganggu permainan gadis yang cukup indah itu.

Hingga seorang cowok berambut blond, mempunyai tanda di lengannya 'Seto Kaichou' itu datang dan menghampiri kerumunan yang cukup ramai disekitar ruang musik.

"hei! Permisi? Ada apa disini?" ujar cowok itu mencoba menerobos langsung ke dalam ruang musik, dihadapannya seorang gadis duduk dengan tenang sambil memainkan piano dengan nikmatnya.

"hmfmhh…" gadis itu menghentikan permainannya, tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah menyambutnya untuk berdiri. "eh? Apa yang terjadi disini?" ujar gadis itu kebingungan,

"sayalah yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu" ujar cowok berambut blonde dengan beberapa jepit di poninya,

"ah.. samimasen. Aku kalau main musik gak pernah sadar waktu,orang, maupun tempat" jawab gadis berambut honey blond itu. Mata azurenya menatap kesudut-sudut ruangan,

"hfyuh… boleh kami tau? kamu ini siapa?"

"ah! Aku belum berkenalan ya? Namaku Kagami Rin, 16 tahun mulai besok aku akan belajar dikelas 11A" ujar gadis itu polos,

Hening~

Hening~

"Kagami Rin-san , kelas 11A? kamu yakin gak salah kelas?" Tanya salah satu perempuan diantara yang mendengarkan tadi

"um! Aku yakin gak salah kok"

"jadi kamu anak baru itu ya? Salam kenal, aku adalah Kaichou di sekolah ini namaku Kagamine Rinto kelas 12a"

**Rinto PoV on**

"namaku Kagamine Rinto kelas 12a" aku menatapi gadis ini dari atas kebawah, ternyata tidak seburuk dari ciri-ciri yang ayah katakan.

Semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik , aku hanya mendengar kata 'kelas A itu kan kelas spesial & wah kak Rinto punya saingan baru nih'.

Yah memang aku punya kelebihan, yaitu main piano. Sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa menandingiku hingga aku bertemu gadis ini, permainan pianonya ternyata cukup bagus juga.

"ne kimi…"

"um?"

"mau kuantar mengelilingi bangunan sekolah ini?" aku menawarkan diriku yang mumpung lagi free, bisa kabur dari tugas-tugas yang menumpuk itu… hehehe…

"ngg… boleh…" ujarnya yang –sepertinya- ragu-ragu.

/*\

Tanpa kusadari sepertinya sudah hampir setengah hari aku mengantarkan dan menjelaskan setiap nama ruangan kepada gadis itu.

"Rin-chan?" aku membalikkan badan ku untuk melihat gadis baru itu sejenak "ahh… i-iya Ka-kagamine –senpai?" gadis bernama Rin itu terlihat terus mengaggumi bangunan sekolah ini,

"hmm… panggil Rinto saja" ujarku lembut

"ba-baik Ri-Rinto -senpai"

Aku kembali berjalan, kali ini mengantar dia kembali ke asaramanya. Tanpa kusadari sepertinya dia terus menatapku,

sebenernya aku sih udah biasa ditatapin cewek-cewek, biasalah orang ganteng~ (All: Huueekk! XP).

Ta-tapi… tatapan cewek ini berbeda, bukanlah tatapan kagum atau pun tatapan suka…

Tatapan yang membuatku merasa seperti orang hilang yang baru ketemu, "ano…Kagami-san?" ujarku menatap matanya yang dari tadi menatapku,

"eh? Ah! Iya ada apa?"

"kenapa dari tadi kamu, melihat saya seperti itu terus?" ujarku to the point

"soalnya tujuan Ri- ah saya kesini kan mau mencari seseorang nama belakangnya Kagamine dan kalau gak salah Ri- sa-saya ketemu dia sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu" jawabnya to the point juga,

aku hanya me-loading kembali otakku dengan beberapa kata kunci,

mencari…Yokohama…Kagamine… 10 tahun yang lalu

ARGHHH! Kenapa otakku bisa selemot ini. Masa cuma gara-gara jadi kaichou aja jadi lemot!

"ano… Rinto-senpai… terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkan aku" ujar gadis bernama Rin itu membuyarkan lamunanku lalu dia membungkukkan badannya , "ah.. tidak mengapa.. " ujarku lembut "ah iya! Besok jangan salah kelas ya…" sambungku.

**Rinto PoV off**

Sepatu berwarna putih dengan berseling warna abu-abu yang dipakai laki-laki berambut blonde berjepit itu terhenti sebentar di depan sebuah rumah kecil, tepat ketika ia melangkahkannya lagi ia bergumam kecil,

"kejadian 10 tahun lalu di Yokohama, akhirnya aku mengingatnya juga".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miku: aku kejem juga…(baca ke atas)

Rina: ah! Aku kan mau minta maaf ya…

Rin: minta maaf kenapa?

Rina: nggak… Cuma pingin ngasih tau selama aku gak update itu banyak masalah…

Len: ah… seperti gak ada internet, padahal dirimu sempet ngecek fic baru?

Miku: ow!…kayak luppy tercintamu disita, padahal 1 malam setelahnya kamu ngendap-ngendap ngambil luppy kembali?

Rin: dan… persiapan untuk UAS, walaupun kamu itu gak belajar apa-apa?

Rina: uuu… hidoi ne kimitachi…

All: MEMANG BEGITTU KENYATAANNYA!

Rina: maa ikkah! Readers minna-san!

**R n R**

**REVIEW Pleaseeeeee**


End file.
